Choices
by Her Is In Hero
Summary: "I told you to run." - "And leave you to die?" Skye scoffed, rolling her eyes. - "Yes!"


Just a simple mission. Routine, really. No danger at all. Not even a mission, Coulson insisted.

That was the last time Bobbi trusted his judgement on danger levels.

The empty warehouse formerly used as a HYDRA base had been cleared and they'd been in the process of searching for any intel they could take back to the Playground, when their friendly blue hedgehog had turned up and everything went to Hell.

Bobbi had fought a Kree from outer space - twice - Grant psychopathic Ward and Kara Palamas at the same time, and she could fight Melinda May and live to talk about it. She had never been more terrified than when Sonic turned on Skye and reached for her chest.

It had been an instinct, one of those 'stay away from my Skye' things that clouded her brain and made her jump on his back. It got his attention at least and she yelled for Skye to run.

She tried chocking him, hitting him, shocking him with her escrima stick, it only served to piss him off more. Her I.C.E.R rounds seemed to irritate him more than anything and the fight was pitifully short, ending with her against a wall with him advancing.

Well, Bobbi straightened her back and clenched her fists, at least Skye had gotten away.

"Hey!" That relief was short lived. The blue guy turned at the voice, Bobbi cursed under her breath, Skye was either incredibly stupid or incredibly brave. "You want me? Come and get me." Skye took off running, the blue thing bounding after her, closing the distance far too quickly.

Skye was running, the blue bad guy was running, Bobbi was running. Who the Hell puts a warehouse on the edge of a cliff?

"SKYE!" The scream tore from Bobbi's throat when she saw her running at the cliff edge and not stopping. Why wasn't she stopping? Bobbi doubled her efforts, but she'd never make it in time. Skye jumped and her heart stopped, two steps later and the hedgehog didn't have enough time to stop running, Bobbi just fell to the ground. Skye. Skye had jumped. Skye had jumped off a cliff with a giant blue hedgehog chasing her. Skye was gone.

"What are you crying for? I'm the one that jumped off a cliff." No. Bobbi could feel her heart in her throat. Slowly. Ever so slowly the blonde looked up, just to confirm that she was hearing things, that the insanity of losing Skye had set in far too quickly.

Hearing voices, seeing things that weren't there. It hadn't even been two minutes and she was losing her mind.

"Dude, this is awesome; I can fly!"

"Skye?" She was right there, right in front of her.

"Yeah." The younger woman grinned, starting to lessen her vibrations to lower herself to the ground. Except it didn't work out as well as she'd hoped and she ended up falling ten feet to the hard ground with a yelp. "Need to work on the landing."

"Skye." Bobbi scrambled on the ground, flailing as she tried to get to her feet and run to her. "Skye." A whisper this time, holding her body close and tight.

"Oh, ow, Bob, easy on the merchandise." Skye groaned, already feeling the bruises and fractures that had blossomed under her skin.

* * *

Hundreds of tiny fractures on her arms and legs, bruises mottled her skin, blood had started dripping from her nose not long after the Cliff Incident. Bobbi was pacing outside the medical wing, waiting for Simmons to be done and let her in.

"Hey." Skye pushed herself to sit up when Bobbi entered, wincing at the strain on her injured arms.

"Hey?" Bobbi faltered in her steps, staring at the young brunette. "Hey? That's all you have to say?"

"Hey... Bobbi?" Skye furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"You jumped off a cliff, Skye! And actual cliff, you could have died!"

"But, I didn't."

"But, you could have. What if your powers didn't catch you? Or what if Lash had caught you?" The thought alone made her want to vomit. "I told you to run."

"And leave you to die?" Skye scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Yes!" The silence that followed was loud. Too loud. "I made my choice, Skye." 'I choose you even if it means my own life'.

"And my choice was to stay." 'If you die, I die with you'.

Bobbi shook her head, didn't she understand? "I made my choice, Skye, because I haven't felt that scared since Calderon shot a real bullet at you. I wasn't that scared when Ward had me." A step closer to the bed. "I wasn't that scared when Hunter nearly got himself shot to save me. Or when Simmons was sucked into the Monolith, or when half of SHIELD turned out to be HYDRA." Another two steps. "Nothing makes me more terrified in the entire world than you being in danger, Skye." Her heart was hammering, her hands were shaking, she hadn't felt this vulnerable in a long time. "So I made my choice."

"Bobbi." Fractured fingers reached out to touch her own. "I made my choice too." It must have hurt, but Skye laced their fingers, tugging on the blonde's hand to pull her closer. "I chose you too, Bobbi." Bobbi blinked once. Twice. Skye half-smiled nervously. A hesitant brush of lips against lips.

"Don't scare me like that ever again, Skye." A firmer kiss, more insistent, her tongue plying apart the brunette's lips.

This was her choice.

She'd make this choice every day of her life.

* * *

 **I'm trying to get my muse back to work so I'm asking on tumblr for prompts for any fandom or pair (if I don't know it/don't like it I'll let you know) to write a short one-shot in 30 minutes.**


End file.
